


Now I Can Live

by LilyTegan13



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Frerard, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyTegan13/pseuds/LilyTegan13
Summary: short 1000 word one shot, where frank has a hard life and is upset after waking up from a dream about a boy he wishes were real, but what if he was?





	Now I Can Live

It was dark, dark enough for my mind to play tricks on me, for it to convince me there were shadows lurking around every corner. I come to realise it is my house. But I’m not alone. In front of me stands a boy of similar age to me with fairly long dark hair and warm hazel eyes. His face held a kind expression and I couldn’t bring myself to be scared. The mysterious boy shook his head sympathetically at me. His lips parted showing off small pearly teeth and spoke “oh Frankie, you shouldn’t be here, but it’s too late now” my heart began to stutter as I reminded myself it was just dream. The mysterious boy looked crestfallen before speaking once again “no Hun it’s not a dream, it’s time for you to know that now” he looked down sullenly, as a sudden iciness filled the room, my breathing was suddenly shaking as a dark figure appeared behind the boy, it cackled menacingly “too late for you like it was too late for him, no way out, no way out” it said in a singsong voice. A tear slid down the boy’s cheek, his shoulders noticeably drooping as he faded away into thin air the shadow also taking leave. I for some reason felt an overwhelming sadness for the boy. I reached up and touched my cheek feeling a dampness that could have only been left by tears, and the boy had looked so lost, so broken. I didn’t know if I was shivering or shaking any more. My arms were wrapped around myself as I heard a familiar voice come from somewhere behind me “come on sweetie, it’s time to wake up now” it said soothingly, and for the first time I spoke “I don’t know how” my usually calm voice coming out in whimpers. The voice then shushed me and I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and a hand begin to stroke my hair. I relaxed into the embrace; I had yet to find out who or what this person is. But it was the safest I had felt in forever. “Oh Frankie, just close your eyes, don’t worry I’ll see you soon” I complied as a slow feel of nothingness spread through my body.

I wake with a violent start. My father standing over me shouting incoherently. My entire body visibly fell as I realized it was all a dream. I sat wiping my eyes as he glared at me angrily for some reason that was still unknown to me before raising his right hand and landing a hard punch to my cheek my head bounced off of the hard wall and I let out a yelp, my ears were ringing and my whole head was pounding from the impact. I slid down the wall next to my mattress on the floor, boxes surrounding me. I reached up to find a trail of blood dripping down my nose. I cringed as the red liquid came away on my fingers. I stood up dizzily, disoriented from sleep and the punch. I went to grab a rag from one of the boxes in my new room to clean my nose. We had just moved house and already the house felt more like a home than my actual childhood house. But it may have something to do with the fact my mum had died in the house, of unknown causes apparently but I knew better.  
My father insisted on moving after the incident, blaming it on the bad memories the house held, but I knew he was worried about police looking further into the case, and thought distance would make him bulletproof because after all he was just a morning husband. I snorted at the thought, I had learned not to get upset about things anymore and to hold in my emotions, because I know what the consequences would be if I let any of this show in front of my father, and yet this morning I had found myself closer to tears than I had been in years not even at the funeral of my mother I had shed a tear. But something was different with this sort of sadness it was a longing, a sadness knowing the boy wasn’t real, I craved that sort of comfort something I had never been shown even as an infant. I heard my father leave the house noisily slamming the door behind him probably off to find the local dealer knowing him. By now the bleeding had stopped and I was just left with the remnants crusting around my nose and stained hands. I heard a quiet knock on my door, making me jump violently. I had not heard my father or anyone else for that matter enter the house and my father would never knock and he was not capable of making a sound so quiet. My heart was beating rather fast and I was subconsciously wringing my hand together nervously.

My mouth was suddenly dry as the Sahara desert as I opened it to call out “erm come in” in a jittery voice. It opened to reveal the boy from his dream, my breath caught in my throat as he smiled that warm smile and walked towards me and without question I fell into his embrace. In the same comforting voice he said “don’t worry you’re safe now, I promise”. I was so desperately confused but I couldn’t bring myself to ask any questions, tears of relief slid down my cheeks, he noticed lifting his arm from around me to use the pad of his thumb to brush it away before leaning down hesitantly and pressing his lips to mine I smiled contently into the kiss. I realized the dark figure had been my father, his rage holding me back from ever being loved but now I knew I could. My entire life had been full of hate and hardship but now I was finally happy, finally safe. Before I was just surviving, now I know what living is.

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first work on here, its not edited or proof read in a typical me fashion i wrote it in 10 mins so its obviously great quality writing haha dont forget to drop a kudo or a comment cause i love reading them anyway i hope u liked it xx


End file.
